Birthday Blues
by Dept.Of.Redundancy.Dept
Summary: I wonder where Cara is? Tobias wondered as he sat down in the cafeteria for lunch. I haven't seen her all day. Takes places during Allegiant.


_I wonder where Cara is? _Tobias wondered as he sat down in the cafeteria for lunch. _I haven't seen her all day._ It had been about a week since the accident with Nita and things between Tobias and Tris were still very strained. Tobias knew that he should keep his distance and that Tris would speak to him when she was ready, but the silence between them was getting harder to bear each day. Tobias needed someone to talk to, but Christina wasn't speaking to him, Uriah was still in a coma, and he didn't feel like discussing his love life with Caleb or Peter.

"Still getting the silence treatment, I see." Peter said as I took a seat at the table occupied by Tobias. "I'm telling you, there are enough of us she hates that we could start a club if we wanted to." Caleb also sat down.

Tobias's eye's scanned the cafeteria in search of Tris. His gaze stopped when he saw her sitting at a table on the other side of the room in deep conversation with Christina. At that moment Tris lifted her head and her eyes met Tobias's for a brief moment before quickly looking away. A knot formed in Tobias's stomach.

In order to diffuse the awkward feeling, Tobias tried to start a conversation. "Have either of you seen Cara today?" Tobias asked his lunch mates.

"I saw her in the dormitory before I came here." Caleb replied, chewing on a piece of bread. "She was still in bed though."

Tobias's eyebrows furrowed. "Is she okay?" He asked. Caleb shrugged. Tobias stood up from his seat and began making his way out of the cafeteria. He could feel the burning of Tris's eyes as he exited through the doors. After walking through the maze of hallways, Tobias finally made it to the dormitory. Carefully he pushed open the door and stepped inside, searching the room for his friend.

Cara was lying on her bed, her body curled up and covered with her blanket. Tobias slowly walked over to her.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," She mumbled back. There was no movement.

"You okay?" Tobias asked.

"Yes."

Tobias frowned and cautiously sat at the edge of the bed. "Cara, it's almost noon and you're still in bed. You're obviously not okay." Cara mumbled something inaudible.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to see her," she said a bit louder.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asked. "You don't want to see who?"

"Tris. I don't want to see her. Not today."

"Tris? Is this about Will? Cara, I thought you've forgiven her for that."

She didn't answer. Tobias reached out his hand and pulled the blanket away from Cara's face. His frown deepened when he saw her watery red eyes and her tear streaked cheeks. The Erudite are not known for showing much emotion, but Tobias could tell that Cara was anguished.

Cara pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "Today is his birthday." Tobias could barely hear what she had said.

"Will's birthday?" Tobias whispered.

Cara nodded slowly before bursting into tears.

Without thinking Tobias wrapped his arms around Cara and squeezed her into a tight hug. He gently stroked her blonde hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"He would have been seventeen." She choked out.

"I know."

"I miss him so much."

"We all do, Cara."

The two of them sat like this for a while; the only sound filling the room being the sound of Cara's weeping. Tobias didn't know what else to do. The closest person that he had ever lost had been Evelyn and all that had been a lie. Also, things were different with Tris. When both of her parents had died, he didn't need to spend much time comforting her because he knew she was strong enough to handle it. Cara, on the hand, was a different case; he didn't know her strength. One thing he did know though was that Cara was hurting and that sometimes when a person is hurting, it helps to have someone at least try and understand. After what felt like hours Cara's cries finally fell silent and Tobias released his hold.

"Are you okay now, Cara?" Tobias asked.

"I think so," she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you for coming to find me, Four. That was very kind of you."

"No problem."

"No. You're such a nice person," Cara said. "Tris is very lucky to have her in her life." Tobias noticed that her cheeks reddened slightly as she said those words, but he pretended not to notice.

"Well, it seems like I won't be in her life for very much longer," Tobias sighed. "Tris is very angry about what I did with Nita. I have a feeling that she might break up with me very soon."

"I find that highly implausible." Cara said. "She'll come around eventually. You two are good for each other."

"You think so?" Tobias asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do." Cara replied. She gave Tobias a slight smile, though she still looked pained. Their eyes met and Tobias suddenly observed how close they were sitting. Now it was his turn to blush.

Clearing his throat, Tobias stood up from the bed. "I'm going to get some food before the cafeteria closes. Do you want to come with me? You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Yes. That would be great." As Cara put on her shoes, Tobias couldn't help but think about how good of friends he and Cara had become since coming to the Bureau. He now no longer felt strange around her and with Tris and Christina giving him the cold shoulder, it was nice to have someone to hang out with.

"Ready to go?" Cara asked, snapping Tobias out of his thoughts.

"Yes." And without saying a word, the two left the dormitory closing the door behind them.


End file.
